Entre mundos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Tsuna cree que ya no queda mucho tiempo, Mukuro piensa que no es así. — Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi — Shounen ai insinuado.


**Entre mundos**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai insinuado. Alusiones al sexto drama CD y a la saga de Millefiore.

Entre mundos

Todo comienza en una casa, usualmente en la entrada de esta, cuando el Vongola se despide de su madre con una sonrisa y sale al encuentro de dos de sus guardianes, quienes ya esperan por él afuera.

Antes, el sueño continuaba y sólo algunas veces, cuando tenía la fuerza para ello y quería hacerlo, Mukuro intervenía.

Ahora, en cambio, el Vongola reacciona de inmediato, rompiendo la usual ilusión con la que comienza el sueño antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo.

Mukuro espera, escondido entre las pocas sombras que ahora también cubren parte del sueño de Sawada Tsunayoshi, queriendo sorprenderlo aun cuando está conciente de que éste sabe que él está allí, observándolo.

—Mukuro —llama, confirmando eso—, sé que estás aquí. —La seguridad en su voz, producto de los años, también es reflejada en su mirada, pero la calidez de esta continúa presente, apenas cubierta por su seriedad y su cautela, aun cuando observa de un lado a otro con cierta impaciencia, buscándolo.

Saber que el Vongola aun no puede verlo ni sabe dónde está consigue que Mukuro sonría, disfrutando la corta oportunidad que eso le da.

—Esto es inesperado, Vongola —dice suavemente al tiempo que deja escapar una risa, acercándose con sigilo por su espalda y aprovechando que este sueño tiene lo suficiente de él para manipularlo y hacer que su voz provenga de otra dirección.

No es que pueda hacer mucho más, no cuando su conciencia y su fuerza están enfocadas en otro lejano lugar, pero eso no le impide querer tomarlo desprevenido y jugar con su mente.

Sintiendo una suave brisa -que no debería sentir, porque el escenario del sueño no tiene una forma precisa y no hay de dónde provenga- estira su brazo, mas no consigue poner su mano en el hombro del Vongola, ya que repentinamente éste gira en sus talones y da un paso hacía atrás.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lo mira directamente, sin estremecerse visiblemente ni hacer otro movimiento que indicase su intranquilidad por estar tan cerca a él.

—No tenemos tiempo —asegura sin preámbulos con un apremio inusual, como si esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, lamentase lo poco que Mukuro podía permanece allí.

Para él no es necesario que Sawada Tsunayoshi siga hablando para saber el porqué, por eso no le da la oportunidad de continuar.

—Millefiore —susurra, y por la forma en que los hombros del Vongola se tensan es obvio que esa es la razón por la que, esta vez, quiere hablar con él. Mukuro ríe una vez más, disfrutando el tener la ventaja—. Mi pequeña Chrome me informará si es necesario...

...Cosa que no lo es. Porque él sabe más y no tiene intenciones de darle pizcas de información adicional al Vongola, al menos no aún. Primero están sus propios planes.

—Pero... —intenta interrumpirlo, casi en un balbuceo como años atrás, aun cuando sus ojos se entrecierran, demostrando abiertamente que sospecha -acertadamente, como siempre-.

—Shhh, Sawada Tsunayoshi —pronuncia, sintiendo que el límite se acerca. Aun así se inclina sobre el Vongola -quien por alguna razón esta vez no intenta alejarse-, susurrando—: Aun hay tiempo.

Deja que su aun visible forma roce la piel del Vongola -su oído mientras habla, su mejilla y sus labios mientras se endereza y se comienza a alejar-, desapareciendo lentamente antes de que él pueda responderle o reprocharle su posible mentira.

¿El Vongola recordaría al despertar?

Nada le puede dar una respuesta certera, ni siquiera el que conciente o inconcientemente Sawada Tsunayoshi estuviese intentando comunicarse con él, cosa que había conseguido.

Pero eso no es de importancia, porque en realidad no había mentido: aun hay tiempo y la próxima vez que se encontrasen, sus objetivos tal vez se acercarían lo suficiente como para colaborar con él.


End file.
